Incomplete
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Love is stronger than death. No matter how hard death tries, it can’t separate people from love. In the end, life is stronger than death.


**Incomplete**

**Author's Note: ****Hi there. So I basically just had the worst night of my life and I need to find release in this story. Please read and review this story; it would make me feel a lot better if you all did.**

**Summary: ****Love is stronger than death. No matter how hard death tries, it can't separate people from love. In the end, life is stronger than death.**

**

* * *

  
**

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

_-Backstreet Boys_

--

_I have to see her…I don't care what it takes, I have to see her, _Troy Bolton thought to himself. It was amazing he even had the capability to even think. The sentence kept repeating in his head as he panted as loud as he could.

Troy ran down the cold and dark street, not even stopping for breath. It was three in the morning and the rain was pounding down on his head. But he didn't care; he didn't find it in him to care. He wasn't even concerned about catching a cold. He was concerned about one person; Gabriella Montez. He had to talk to her. He needed to see if she was okay. He was certain that she was hurt. He needed to make sure that she was alright. He couldn't go to sleep until he made sure that she was okay. Troy stopped running and he stood in front of her house, which was dark. Troy sighed to himself as he closed his eyes and thought about the events that happened two days ago…

--

_"Gabriella, I want to stay out late with you too, but I have to work first thing tomorrow morning. I already missed enough days of work and if I miss one more, I'm going to get fired. I'm sorry Gabs. But I promise that I will call you during my break and I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow night when I get off work." Troy promised as he smoothly drove down the road. Gabriella, who sat in the passenger's seat next to him, just sighed to herself. It seemed like they hardly had time for one another. School, jobs and lack of spare time kept Gabriella and Troy away from each other all the time. They were lucky to be together that moment._

_"Troy, we hardly see each other. I miss you. Remember that promise we made? We would be there for each other now matter what? We would be together forever and always? I just miss you so much all the time Troy." Gabriella said as she interlaced her hand with Troy's. Troy looked over at her and he smiled gently as he placed a quick kiss on her forehead before looking back at the road. _

_"I miss you too Gabriella. I have not forgotten our promise; I think about it everyday and I incorporate it into my life and everything I do. I know that I've been busy but don't you worry though; summer is coming up and we're going on that road trip we've been planning since we were kids. We'll see each other so much that we'll get sick of one another. I promise." Troy lovingly told her as he placed a lingering kiss on her hand. Gabriella smiled in return. He always could make her smile, no matter what._

_"I love you." Gabriella told him, with such sincerity in her voice, that even angels would have cried. Troy smiled happily and placed another quick kiss on Gabriella's lips._

_"I love you too…forever and always." Troy lovingly said as he went back to the road. The two continued to drive and make small conversation, when a sudden bright light came before them._

_"TROY WATCH OUT!" Gabriella screamed as loudly as he could. Troy saw that a truck was prepared to collide into them. And the last thing he saw was a bright light getting brighter and the last sound he heard was Gabriella's loud screams…_

_--_

Troy awoke in the hospital earlier that night and he found his jeans and a white shirt and he quickly changed into them. He tried to ask his parents where Gabriella was and if she was okay, but they didn't answer him; they just ignored him and continued to sob. Troy assumed that they were mad at him and they couldn't talk to him. Troy then assumed that maybe he had hurt Gabriella. He felt ill as he thought about it. He couldn't stand to see her hurt; it killed even more when he knew that it was his fault. And that was when Troy bolted out of the hospital to find Gabriella. He could care less if the doctors wanted to do some more observations on him; he had to see if Gabriella was alright.

Troy climbed over Gabriella's fence and he ran to the large oak tree that overlooked Gabriella's balcony. It didn't take Troy long to climb it. When his feet touched the balcony, Troy half ran to glass door of Gabriella's room. He pressed his face up against the window to see her. And his heart broke at the sight he saw before him. Gabriella sat on her bed, wearing Troy's shirt and boxers, sobbing as she looked at several pictures that were spread across her bed. She was pale and her eyes were drained of any energy or life that had been her eyes before. She was a wreck. She looked hurt and broken. Troy needed to get in there so he could comfort her. He began to bang on the glass door as loudly and powerfully as he could.

"Gabriella! Gabriella, please let me in!" Troy pleaded as he continued to pound on the window. But it seemed that every time he hit the window, thunder boomed from behind him. Gabriella sobbed as she got up from her bed and she opened the door to her balcony and she raced past Troy. When she got to the railing of her balcony, she let her tears get mixed in with the rain and Troy raced to her side, but she did not look at or talk to him. She couldn't to shake and quiver as she sobbed.

"Why Troy? Why did this have to happen? How could you do this to me?" Gabriella sobbed as she placed her face into her hands, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. A pain had surged into Troy's heart and he didn't bother to stop it. He had hurt her. He had to make it right. He didn't expect her to forgive him, but he wanted to go to bed knowing that he had a real talk with Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I didn't mean for this to happen. I should've watched for that truck and I should've made sure that you didn't get hurt but I'm sorry. Please, I still love you more than words can describe." Troy passionately told her, placing his arms around Gabriella. It may have been from the rain, but he saw goose bumps grow on Gabriella's arms as she shivered from the sudden chill she felt. She looked over her shoulder, as if to glare at him, but she also didn't meet his stare. She refused to look at him.

"I can't live like this anymore." Gabriella said above a whisper, mostly to herself.

"What are you saying?" Troy asked, fearing the answer. Gabriella shook her head and she bolted back to her room.

"I hate this life." Gabriella muttered angrily to herself as she stomped into her room. Troy was quick to follow after her and no matter how many times he circled around her, she wouldn't look at him. Gabriella then stormed into her bathroom that was adjoined to her bedroom and she slammed and locked the door. Troy continuously banged on the door, begging Gabriella to let him in so he could explain to her how sorry he was and how much she meant to him. But she still refused. She was dead silent as he yelled her name several times.

And that was when he heard her shriek in pain.

For five minutes, she cried in agonizing pain and he continued to beg her to open the door and he repeatedly asked her why she was in such pain. He couldn't imagine her in anymore pain. Deciding he had enough, Troy kicked the bathroom door open and he walked into her bathroom. And he nearly screamed at the sight he saw. He saw Gabriella…his Gabriella dead on the bathroom floor. Both her wrists were slashed vertically and she bled out within minutes. She was dead. Troy had to live without her now. Tears fell from Troy's eyes as he fell to his knees and placed her lifeless body on his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair and he sobbed. She was dead. She was dead because of him. He bowed his head and let his tears drench Gabriella's pale face. As Troy cried, he soon felt a warm hand being placed on his shoulder. It must've been Gabriella's mother, who must've heard all the ruckus he was making.

"Don't cry wildcat." A familiar warm voice whispered into his ear. Troy froze instantly and he stopped crying. He slowly lifted his head and he gasped in shock when he saw who was there beside him. It was Gabriella. She was wearing a beautiful white dress, her eyes were very vibrant and her smile was as radiant as before. Troy was flabbergasted. How was she alive? He was holding her corpse in his arms.

"Gabriella? How are you…But aren't…how did this happen?" Troy asked, feeling overwhelmed with questions. Gabriella smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I did it so we could be together forever Troy." Gabriella told him. Troy looked at her with shock in his eyes. If he was alive and he was seeing her when she was dead, that must really mean…

"Gabriella…am I dead?" Troy asked, shock in his voice and blue eyes that sparkled. The smile fell from Gabriella's eyes as she looked away from Troy.

"We both are. Troy…you don't even know how much pain I felt when I was told you didn't make it." Gabriella told Troy, her voice saddened, which reflected the pain her once broken heart felt.

--

_Gabriella sat in the waiting room, waiting and praying to hear the status on Troy. Since Troy had quickly spun the car so he would get the full impact of the car crash, Gabriella only suffered a few cuts and bruises. She was told to go home, but she refused to leave Troy. She was going to leave with Troy. She was almost certain that Troy was going to be alright. The most he could suffer was a broken leg or a broken arm. He was going to be alright. He was a fighter. She knew that he was going to be making jokes about it once they would leave. _

_"Bolton family?" The doctor asked as he walked into the waiting room. Gabriella and Troy's parents rose from their seats and they walked over to the doctor, waiting to hear the news. But they all became worried when they saw the grave look in his eyes._

_"I'm terribly sorry. When the truck crashed into your son's car, he hit his head on the steering wheel and by the time the paramedics arrived, he became brain dead and he had lost a lot of blood. We tried everything we could but he wouldn't respond. I'm terribly sorry to inform you that your son didn't make it." The doctor solemnly told them. It wasn't long until Mr. and Mrs. Bolton began to scream and cry in the middle of the waiting room. They just lost their son; they lost everything they ever knew and loved. They had to cry; they had to let it all go._

_Gabriella's legs collapsed and she fell to the floor, unable to control her wild sobs. She lost the one man she ever loved. She crawled across the hall and she snuck into Troy's room where his lifeless body was found on his bed. Even in death, he was still beautiful. Gabriella temporarily tamed her sobs as she walked over to Troy's bed. She touched his big hand that seemed to drown her own. They still felt warm; just like they always did. Gabriella began to sob all over again. She couldn't lose Troy; not now. Not ever. She couldn't lose him. She couldn't believe that he was dead; she just couldn't. She loved him; wasn't that enough to bring him back? She let her wild sobs lose as she crawled up onto his bed and she curled up next to his dead body and inhaled his scent so she would never forget it._

_"Troy…I love you…please don't leave me here…" Gabriella sobbed into him. She wasn't prepared to live in a world without him…_

_--_

Troy stared at Gabriella as she relived the memories of learning about Troy's fate. That explained why she was so heartbroken earlier; she was crying because of him. Troy picked up her dead body and placed her body on her bed, feeling wrong about leaving her body on the floor. Gabriella followed after Troy and watched as he ran a hand through her body's hair before turning back to face Gabriella. She was beautiful; even as a spirit, she was beautiful. She still managed to take his breath away when he didn't even have any. Troy walked over to her and he took hold of both her hands and he kissed them both. He then stared into her chocolate brown eyes for the longest time.

"Gabriella, I don't feel right about you being dead." Troy confessed as they walked out onto Gabriella's balcony. Gabriella blinked in utter surprise once they were finally outside.

"Why? You don't…" Gabriella began to say, but Troy placed a finger over her lips, stopping her from saying anything else.

"No, I love you more than words can even say. But I originally came over because I thought I had physically hurt you. And now you killed yourself because of me. I feel…wrong. I just took you away from everyone who has ever loved you." Troy told Gabriella. Gabriella shook her head as she placed a hand on the back of Troy's neck.

"But I wasn't prepared to live without you. I prayed that I could be taken away. I needed you Troy. I really needed you. You're the one thing it would actually hurt me to lose. It's like Romeo and Juliet. You can't take them away from one another or else there would be no Shakespeare. I'm incomplete without you Troy." Gabriella told Troy, her gentle touch causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise. Troy wrapped an arm around her waist and he pulled her in closer to his body. Gabriella gladly allowed him to and she rested both her hands on Troy's chest. Troy's free hand slowly made its way up to Gabriella's face and he gently cupped her cheek into his hand. His thumb slowly and gently caressed her cheek as Gabriella closed her eyes and moved into his touch.

"Are you sure you want this Gabriella? You want to spend forever with me?" Troy asked in a soft voice. Gabriella slowly opened her eyes and she smiled, gently nodding her head. She then placed a hand over Troy's hand which was still cupped over her cheek.

"I would rather spend an eternity in hell if I can't spend forever with you. I still remember our promise Troy: forever and always. I won't have it any other way. I love you." Gabriella said, placing a lingering kiss on Troy's jawbone. Troy smiled happily and lovingly into Gabriella's eyes as he continued to stroke her cheek.

"I love you too…forever and always." Troy devotedly promised to Gabriella. Gabriella smiled back at Troy and she closed her eyes as Troy lifted her face to his and he gently captured her lips with his. Their lips brushed gently against each other, matching stroke for stroke and touch by touch. Their lips slowly parted as the sun began to rise from behind them. They looked at the shining sun and then back into each other's eyes. Smiles soon painted across each other's faces as they rested their foreheads against one another.

This was just a tiny perfect piece of their forever. Without one another, they were incomplete. Now, they would be complete. Forever and always…like they always promised.

**The End**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Just to clarify, this story isn't about me. It's about someone else in my life that I loved very dearly who is going through something similar to this and it hurts to see them like this. Please read and review.**_

_**Alanna xo**_


End file.
